Blood Feud
by Shashuko the Paisley Maiden
Summary: The only person who can kill an Uchiha... is an Uchiha.' A look into Sasuke's brain on the night he kills Itachi. oneshot, rated T or being emo and full of BLOOD


Sometimes I look back on that night, and wonder if I should regret my actions... the only person who cna kill an Uchiha is another Uchiha.

It was a humid, moonless night in the late spring. Which is very ironic, as spring is usually a time for life and rebirth. I finally found him in a small village in the Land of Waves, a fishing village. I'd gotten the information from a former Sound-nin, who was paid very handsomely. Asking around, I had found the house where he lived. It was warm out, so he had left his bedroom door open... which made things that much easier for my cause. Thinking back, it was stupid of him to have dropped his guard this much.  
I entered the room, drawing my chakra blade. I held it over my head, preparing to swing-  
Someone moved under the covers. I stiffened, preparing for the fight I had trained for all these years.  
"Dearest?" It was a girl. No, a woman, in her late thirties or early forties. She moved over a second shape under the sheets. "No, you're out like a light." The voice chuckled tiredly, and I stayed in the shadows, unnoticed. "Then what was that noise?" The woman asked. "Oh, it's you again"  
Obviously, she thought I was someone else.  
"Okojo-chan, go back to bed. You've had three glases of water tonight already"  
What was going on? Someone else moved under the covers, and I heard that hated voice, and a hand reached up to stroke he woman's face.  
"Okojo fell asleep an hour ago," He murmured.  
I stepped out from behind the shadows, letting the faint starlight fall apon myself. "Uchiha Itachi," I interject.  
Apon seeing my face, his deep black eyes turned red with three black dots around the pupil and he glares. "... Sasuke"  
"Itachi?" The woman asked, sounding scared. "What's going on"  
Itachi got out of bed and pulled a sword of his own off of a shelf on the wall, a ckakra blade of his own. "So, it is down to you, and it is down to me"  
Like flash, we came at each other, metal crashing against metal. We both had lighting chakra natures, and were evenly matched. The woman screamed.  
The door opened slowly, flooding light into the darkened room.  
"Dad? What's going on?" A young voice asked, clearly tired and annoyed. It was a boy of about twelve. His hair was brown and his eyes were blue, but he had the same sneer that looked down apon others with such disdain, the same wrinkles on either side of his nose. "I know you're a 'great ninja' and all that junk, but it's a little late and I have to be up early tomorrow"  
Itachi had a family.  
Itachi. Had. A family. My brother. That Itachi. The person who had killed the entire Uchiha clan. He had a wife and a kid. Two kids, by the sound of it.  
I held up my sword and laughed emptily. "Nii-san," I sneered, "If you killed your whole family before, why should you have one now?" The blade swung down and his wife lay dead in the floor.  
I laughed again, insanely. I had had my revenge! But it wasn't enough. I wanted more!  
As if on its own, my sword came up again and slayed the boy.  
Itachi's red eyes filled with pain. "Kyoko... Hiai!" He whispered horsely. "My wife... my son... dead"  
"You had a good run, Itachi," My laughter was cold and high-pitched now. "But your time is up"  
Blood ran down the sword, leaking onto the red carpet. Leaking from Itachi's pale throat.  
"Sasuke..." he coughed, straining to turn his head towards me. "I knew you would be the one to kill me..." his eyes filled with pain, but they somehow seemed to smile, and he spoke for the very last time.  
"Foolish... little... brother." Itachi's head fell limp, his eyes closed.  
My own brother. What had I just done? I had turned into Itachi. Just like Itachi, I had run away. Just like Itachi, I had attacked my best friend in pursuit of the Mangekyou sharingan.  
Greif clouded my mind. Like Itachi, I had just killed the remaining member of of the Uchiha clan.  
Did I deserve to live? Someone who killed own brother... his own sister-in-law... his own nephew.  
Pitter-patter... paitter-patter. Feet sounded on A little girl in a light blue nightgown appeared in the doorway.  
And just like Itachi, I had forgotten someone.  
"Mommy? Daddy? I'm thirsty," The timid voice called. This was Okojo. She paused. "I heard noises... is everything okay? Niiisan? Why are you asleep on the floor"  
No answer came to her.  
"Hello...? I'm turning the light on..." A small hand reached for a switch in the side of the wall and flicked it on with a small clicking sound.  
"Dead..." she gasped, looking at the fallen bodies of her parents and older brother, and I saw her face fre the first time.  
This girl who looked so like Itachi, but was reflection of me on tat fateful night when Itachi did to me what I had just done to her. "They're dead..." she looked at me, her eyes tearing up. "You! You did this, didn't you"  
The girl was so young, so innocent, and she didn't deserve what I had done to her. The only other Uchiha in the world. The only person who could possibly end my life.  
I looked down at her. My eyes cold as ice. "Yes, I killed them"  
Okojo gasped. "Who... who are you? Why did you kill them"  
I glared down at her, making her feel as small as I possibly could. "I'm your uncle, Uchiha Sasuke, Okojo-chan, and I killed them to avenge those who needed be avenged"  
"Uchiha... Sasuke?" she asked. "I saw your name on TV once! ... Daddy said me and Nii-san should never ever talk about you. He said it was to keep us safe"  
"He was right about that." I said, "If he wasn't right, he wouldn't be dead, and neither would your brother"  
Okojo shivered in fear. I kneeled down to her level, an looked her in the eye.  
My eyes spun. "Mangekyou sharingan"  
For three days, in three seconds, Okojo saw her parents die over and over and over again. Each time, she screamed, each time, she shrank away from the gruesome sight a little more.  
Okojo fell to the floor. I panted slightly-- my vision was blurred, like I was looking through someone else's glasses on a foggy day.  
"If you want to avenge them," I told the shivering mass that was my neice, "Hate me. Despise me. Live in this manner, and then maybe you can kill me." I disappeared in a poof of smoke as the first rays of the sunshone over the roofs of the neighboring houses. Maybe the irony of these events taking place in spring was not as great as I once thought it was.  
For on that day, a small child was reborn as an avenger.

Sometimes I look back on that night, and I wonder if I shouldn't regret my actions. I have a family of my own now, and I realize that if they are present when Okojo comes to kill me, they will die too. I have eyes and ears out whatching her, to see when she will pursue me-- the day I, once again, will leave Konoha. The only one who knows of these plans is Naruto. He doesn't like it at all, but he knows he can't stop me.  
The Uchiha blood feud continues, and out there somewhere is the little girl who will take away the life of a sinner. An Uchiha can only be killed by an Uchiha. There is only person in this wide world who can kill me.  
This one person is my neice, Uchiha Okojo. 


End file.
